Photographs and Promises
by Blainersandkurtie1
Summary: Kurt Hummel is one year out of university after graduating from the New York Institute of Photography with high achievements. He has opened his own photography studio and is looking for an assistant. He thinks the process will be easy until he hires two assistants, Blaine and Lucas, and things start getting intimate.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! My name is Chloe (Blainersandkurtie1) This is my new fic! This is a short prologue and i have chapter one ready to upload. DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, they belong to Ryan Murphy, but Lucas he is a figure of my imagination brought to lifeee. Hope you guys enjoy, and please any feedback, recommendations, advice or problems are openly welcome. **

Kurt Hummel was just starting of his business in New York, he was a fresh out of University student who had just graduated from _New York Institute of Photography, _at the top of his class. He was a talented twenty-two year old that had the potential to be anything he wanted and he wanted to be a photographer. He had a small little studio in Manhattan, which was not too far from his cute little Manhattan apartment. Kurt Hummel was destined for greatness, this was what he was told by his ex-boyfriend, Lucas, whom he had meet and dated for just over four years in Lima, Ohio. He was Lima born and raised, but he was born to move to New York.

Kurt loved everything about the city, the smell, the morning rush, the buildings, shops, cafes, everything. There was a particular little café Kurt stopped by every morning on his was to work, the _Manhattan Teapot, _Kurt loved it. He would always order a Grande non-fat mocha. Kurt looked down at his watch, _8:30am_, He had better get hurrying, he grabbed his coffee, and as he turned around, he ran into what he thought was the most beautiful man one could ever lay eyes on. Speaking of eyes, he had the most beautiful golden brown eyes, and the oddest shaped triangular eyebrows which seemed to suit him to a tea, Kurt could barely speak, he was captivated. Lucky for him, this man broke what they both would have thought to be an odd silence.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry." Kurt could sense the nervousness in his voice, which caused him to smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry, look here's some money buy yourself a new coffee, after all, I did make you spill it." Kurt never failed to act as a good person, this was Kurt's best trait.

"Oh, wow thank you so much." The man smiled, taking the money, he was also captivated by Kurt, he went to speak, but Kurt was off and out the door.

Kurt enjoyed his morning walk's to work, one, it saved him money on petrol too, he always felt that he experienced something new about the city every morning, if that was possible. He had a full day coming up, he had interviews today, the first one starting at exactly 9:30, then a shoot this afternoon at 3:00pm, then a blind date tonight. That would be fun, Rachel Berry, Kurt's best friend and also roommate was forever trying to set Kurt up on blind dates and he finally gave in and agreed to go on a date with whom he hopes to be someone somewhat decent. Kurt got to work at exactly 8:50, he was always punctual, but when you own a business, it doesn't really matter what time you show up, because Kurt couldn't exactly fire himself. He opened the doors, and walked in, Kurt would never get sick of walking into his studio, it was everything he ever wanted and everything he ever dreamed of, it was his true passion. Kurt sifted through his files, he had 15 interviews, and out of these fifteen people, one was bound to be the perfect assistant, right? Kurt could not stop thinking about the man he ran into today, he was simply beautiful, Kurt had butterflies. _I should have grabbed his number. _He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one! Happy reading. :)**

Chapter One: The interviews

The first guy walked in at exactly 9:26, punctual, and he looked professional.

"Hi, my name is Lucas, nice to meet you." Kurt smiled and greeted the man.

"Hello Lucas. Take a seat." Kurt said as he ushered the man to his seat.

Lucas was a beautiful young man, his hair was gently but not firmly slicked back. A dark stripped suit, well dressed and made a wonderful first impression on Kurt. He answered all of Kurt's questions with pure passion and devotion. Kurt was blown away, Lucas was perfect for the job, but he still had another 14 people to interview and to be far, he had to give them all a shot.

"Lucas, thank you for your time. I will get back to you within the next few days." Kurt put his hand out and shook chandlers hand, they shared a long stare into one another's blue eyes, and they couldn't tear them away. Kurt was the first to regrettably break the stare by looking away and down at his next interview, Lucas began to walk over to the door. Kurt's eyes arose from his paper work and up to Lucas' bum. "Oh wow he has a great butt" Kurt said to himself. "Kurt stop, he may be your new assistant, stop these thoughts" and with that, Kurt looked back down at his paper work.

The next few interviews were a drag, the people were happy and bubbly, but their appearance and attributes were not what he was looking for in an assistant. Kurt's mind was set on Lucas, he was perfect, he was well dressed, professional and exactly what Kurt was looking for. There was one interview left, a Blaine Anderson.

"Hi, I am Blaine Anderson" The well-dressed young man who walked through Kurt's office said as he handed Kurt a folder with his resume. Kurt looked up and was surprised who he saw. "Coffee boy" Kurt said, they both shared a little laugh. "Take a seat Mr. Anderson" Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh, please, you can call me Blaine" he said.

"Now... Blaine what is the reason you want this job?" Kurt asked.

"I have always had a wonderful passion towards photography, it's just a beautiful way of connecting and reaching into the soul of people and life! I don't have the qualifications nor the money to start my own business, so I thought I could get an assisting job. I have viewed your photography on Facebook for the past year and your photographing style has inspired me to reach into new aspects of photography. This job would be a great learning experience for me." Blaine stated, Kurt could hear the passion and devotion in Blaine's deep beautiful voice. Kurt continued with a range of questions he asked all of his interviewee's, but Kurt found it hard to concentrate on the questions and the reason he was holding these interviews. Blaine was gorgeous, his hair firmly gelled back, his golden brown eyes, his deep voice, and Blaine was one of the most beautiful men Kurt ever laid eyes on.

The interview was over, and Kurt couldn't think of anything else to ask to keep Blaine in the room, because after all, he couldn't keep Blaine here all day.

"Thank you very much, Blaine. I'll take this folder and I will get back to you in the next few days." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hummel." Blaine replied.

"Please, if I can call you Blaine, please call me Kurt" with that, Blaine gathered his things and left.

Kurt sat for a minute to gather his thoughts, _Focus Kurt, you have a shoot that you need to do in ten minutes, and then a blind date, don't let this guy creep on your mind all day_. Kurt grabbed his things and ushered out the door into his studio where he met the lovely girls who he will be creating a modeling journal for. Just as he was setting up his gear, his phone, it was Rachel.

Rachel: Hey Babe, He is so excited to meet you! I can't wait, remember I won't tell you his name, but look for a guy holding a red rose, you will LOVE him! 5:30 at times square where you two can decided what you will do! Have fun xx

Kurt: This better be good or I am officially done with dating! See you tonight when I get back, I trust you. Xx

Rachel: It will go great! Love you xx

Rachel had been Kurt's best friend since high school, not that they were always befriends, but now they were closer than ever. Rachel was always trying to set Kurt up on blind dates, but they never really worked out, so this was Rachel's last chance for success. The shoot went rather quickly, each shot was beautiful, Kurt had the next few days to arrange the portfolio so he didn't stress about that and put it aside. It was 4:45, he had 15 until he had to go. Kurt had already decided on the person he was going to hire, Lucas and Blaine. He couldn't decide, and the shop was getting awfully busy, it would be great having to assistants. Well that's what Kurt told himself anyway, to justify hiring the both of them. He called them both up and told them to wonderful news, they were both over joyed. They were to start tomorrow morning, 9am.

_Gotta go, gotta go._ Kurt thought to himself as he looked down at his watch realizing it was 5:00. Kurt's walk was short, but the whole time he couldn't help but think. Lucas was everything Kurt wanted in an employee, and apart from his good looks, Kurt hired him because of his attributes and the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about him, is that wrong? He thought. He also couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, wonderful Blaine. Blaine had such passion and oh his eyes, his face, everything about Blaine was perfect, Kurt could definitely see himself falling for him, but he couldn't do that, he just hired him. Kurt arrived at the park only to see the man standing with a red rose was Lucas from today's interviews, Lucas that he had just hired to be his assistant!

"Lucas" Kurt said with a smile.

"Kurt Hummel, oh I seriously didn't know it was you Rachel was setting me up with, I am so sorry. I am sure Rachel wouldn't mind if we didn't go through with the date, we couldn't." Lucas was very nervous, he began to shake. Lucas had been wanting this job so badly since he first saw it advertised and he wasn't going to stuff it up.

"Why would we not go through with the date?" Kurt questioned.

"Because, you just hired me and I really want this job." Lucas replied. Kurt smiled, "The job is yours, and we have a date." Lucas smiled back and the two walked off to find the closest restaurant. The date went well, Lucas and Kurt talked non-stop, the conversation never got boring, and they even romantically held hands at the dinner table. Kurt knew deep down that he shouldn't be on a date with his newly employed assistant, but Kurt couldn't resist, it was about time Kurt did something bad.

"Lucas, let me walk you home, please?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Lucas' hand. He agreed and the two walked home together hand in hand. As the reached Lucas' porch, they let go of one another's hands.

"I know this is wrong, since I just hired you, but I have had an amazing time and I felt a strong connection with you." Kurt put his hand against Lucas' face.

"Kurt… I feel the same but, I don't want to ruin any chance of me succeeding in this job." Lucas replied as he gently leaned in towards Kurt.

"You won't" Kurt whispered as he leaned in a kissed Lucas. They shared a long passionate kiss, it was slow and romantic at first, but then soon became heated and fast.

"Do you want to come inside?" Lucas asked, Kurt pushed him inside, gently and seductively as he kissed and caressed Lucas' neck.

**Before you guys stop reading because this isn't Klaine, i just want to say, Klaine is coming and i have some really good interesting story ideas for klaine and they are coming up, trust me. :)**


End file.
